


of bees and flowers and pipes and plumbers

by clockworkmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the "the new handyman's hot so im gonna keep breaking stuff" au.<br/>Iwaizumi is the Handsome Handyman, and Oikawa is... Oikawa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	of bees and flowers and pipes and plumbers

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Well, it's sorta dedicated to [mar](http://oldmenyaoi.tumblr.com), since she said she's going to piss herself if i write it.  
> Um, I hope it wont be disappointing, and you will still believe in my iwaoi writing skills.
> 
> I am so sorry to all the handyman out there. I have no idea how to use a screwdriver or a hammer. I'm so sorry for all the bullshit I put here. I also have no idea how to take care of flickering bulb lights /apart from my supernatural knowledge that flikering lights mean you gotta run as fast as you can/ so u been warned.  
> Whatever, who am I kidding, everyone's here for the iwaoi smut anyway.

Hajime liked his work.

Sure, it wasn't a dream job of every child, it wasn't anything splendid or glamorous. But then life wasn't really about that.

This job was stable, paid well, paid _on time_ , which wasn't always the case. He afforded his tiny apartment without any sweat, he could buy food and when he saved some money, it was possible for him to even visit his parents quite frequently.

And it was interesting, too - everyday, there was something new and unexpected, he got to interact with all sorts of people, from famous stars to average Joes.

But most of all, Hajime was good at what he did. He was reliable, always punctual, skilled, and knew his stuff well. There was rarely anything that would surprise or defeat him, and if he encountered a case where he didn't find the solution the very first second, he was smart enough and had a great knowledge of technical detail, so it didn't take him long to solve the puzzles laid before him.

Obviously, it wasn't _all_ rainbows and sunshine. He often stumbled upon real jerks, people who believed that if you didn't wear a suit it must mean you are a burnout, worthless piece of shit. No one ever said it to his face, but one can tell these things, the patronising looks or that certain tone of voice.

There were times when he wanted to give up, times when fixing this or that took him way too long, or when a leaking pipe turned into a goddamn waterfall, there were times where he hit his finger instead of the nail, or when his tool bag fell on his foot.

There were times when he had to be up at an ungodly hour, to get to the further part of the city. Or when he had to stay up late, because a certain customer didn’t leave their house until ten in the evening.

It wasn't glamorous, but it was bread, and damn satisfaction at being a good handyman who had his schedule fully booked by all the people who recognised his skills. And there were a lot of these.

At first, Hajime started off with commission work. He just put his details in the paper or on the internet and waited for people to call for him to help. He worked with an agency once, too, but it proved to be absolutely disastrous, and left him broke as there was a month when he basically worked for free as they never paid him. But with time, as he gained more experience and more people learnt how good he was, he stopped having problems with free time, and there were times where he had to refuse to help someone, simply because he needed to sleep from time to time.

Lately it was even better- he stopped working on commission based work and got to sign contracts with few landlords and apartment owners, so it was more or less a stable job these days- having up to ten building under his care, with some of them up to 20 flats, he had his hands full.

Hajime got to know his new regular clients these past months well- his maintenance work was needed on daily basis in some of the apartments, so he got to interact with them quite often. Mostly, he really liked these people. They were tidy, they usually put their stuff away for the time of his work, so he didn't have to play a part of a cleaner. They were nice, quiet, but he obviously had some people he liked more while there were others that rubbed him the wrong way.

His favorite flat was the one with the triplets- he wasn't much of a fan of children, but these three were so funny and energetic he couldn't ignore them. Then, there was that one middle school kid, who was so sarcastic and deadpan that Hajime just loved doing the repairs at the flat where the kid lived.

His third most favorite flat was the one occupied by an old, married couple. They had no children, they had been living together for over 50 years, and the best thing was that the husband used to be a handyman himself, so he often flooded Hajime with useful tips and hints.

Sometimes, people were tiring. There were these five or six single moms who would call him every second day, asking him to come and have a look at this or that. He usually ended up not even working, but being awkwardly crowded in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in his hand and a beaming mom cheerfully chatting at his side.

And then, there was a one person who didn't fall into any category. and this inability to put him under a "like" or "kill" label was kinda throwing Hajime off the track.

There was this guy, Oikawa, flat 5 apartment 2, who was an absolute _brat_. Most of the time that Hajime had to go there to plumb his leaking pipes or fix the shelf that was about to fall apart, he just really wanted to throw a hammer at Oikawa's head. But then, each time Hajime left his place, he would find himself grinning stupidly. It was confusing. 

There was just something about their interaction that made Hajime want to both pin Oikawa to a wall with a nail and leave him there hanging, and to kiss him senselessly and make out with him like there was no tomorrow.

He was, however, a professional. Which meant he couldn't just fuck his customers, whatever all the porn videos wouldn't suggest. It was an unspoken rule, and was frowned upon as much as teachers dating students or doctors dating their patients.

He was in each and every flat to work only, to give services in exchange for money. And these services strictly narrowed to usage of hammer, nails and a screwdriver. His profession said "handyman", but there wasn't anything to it about getting touchy-feely with the people who called him.

Hajime was their help, was there to fix leaking ceilings and help with all the repairs, to fix their flickering light bulbs and check for hornet nests in the summer.

(Not to check hornets in their pants, what Oikawa once asked him to do and was very surprised that it wasn’t in Hajime’s job description.

* * *

 

Hajime groaned as he was woken up to the annoying wail of his cell phone ringtone. He stared at the alarm clock, it was hardly half past five in the freaking morning. Accidents didn't wait, that was obvious, but as he answered the call he groaned again, hearing all the too familiar voice on the other end of the line.

" _Yahoo_ , Iwa-chan!~ If you are up, could you drop by? There is something you _have_ to have a look at. The sooner the better, I'm not sure it will hang on for long!"

" _Why_ are you up?" Hajime groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What can possibly be this urgent for you to call me in the middle of the night?"

Oikawa gave a long and suffering sigh. "Iwa-chan, this is hardly middle of the night. There are many people already working at this hour, you know? But I guess since you fallen into a comfortable routine of a respected professional, you wouldn't know that _struggle_."

Hajime grunted. "Shut up, I'll be there in half an hour." He hanged up, but not quick enough to miss Oikawa's "Your customer service skills are terrible and rusty at best!".

He rolled out of bed, blinking himself into awakeness, thinking if he had any time for coffee. After a minute, he decided against it, and just brushed his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He should get a haircut soon, the hair started to stick out too much, and it became more and more annoying as he worked. He threw on some clothes, grabbed the jacket with the name of his business on and rummaged for his keys on the mess of a table. Today, he was definitely going to clean his place.

It was okay to be messy at times, but as he fished out his car keys out of an empty take-out box, cleaning a noodle or two off the keychain, he told himself that there had to be a limit to how untidy one person can get.

* * *

 

He remembered how one time, after he got called by Oikawa, he came running as there was a “terrible accident” that turned out to be a slightly crooked fridge shelf. He told Oikawa to fix it himself, since all he had to do was to take it out and put it back, but it wasn’t the stupidest part of the story.

When he got through the door, flat number two was a mess. Not in a regular meaning. It looked as if he had a tornado or five fighting over world domination in his living room. It took a while for Hajime to adjust his eyes to all the garbage inside, and then he spotted Oikawa in his boxers only, leaning to pick something from the ground. When he cleared his throat, Oikawa turned around with a literal swirl to his movements and smiled at him, waving. Hajime stared at him blankly, as not only he looked as he was having fun, but his boxers were in tiny aliens.

“What are you doing?” Hajime had asked, looking around, trying to find answers. He gave up after five seconds.

“Ah, I have a very important job interview. Needed to find a thing.”

“So you invited a garbage truck to empty their cans in your living room?” Hajime asked in disbelief, at what Oikawa only laughed. “Silly Iwa-chan! I just needed to search through my stuff to find the thing.”

“Did you find it?” Hajime asked, trying to sit somewhere, but where the usual sofa was, now he spotted a giant teddy bear with balloons attached to it, all surrounded by a pile of dirty laundry and pizza boxes.

“No.” Oikawa said cheerfully, walking closer. Hajime looked at him, unimpressed, and picked up a furby. Oikawa took it from him and threw it on a pile of something that looked like two or three twister boxes, and put his fists on his hips. “And now I have to clean it. Iwa-chan, you are a handyman, can you give me a hand?”

Hajime couldn’t help but grin a bit. This line was too stupid. “You are such an idiot. This was a terrible pun, if that was even a pun. I might’ve considered it before, but you lost your chance the moment you spoke these words.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, tugging at his shoulder. Hajime laughed and tried to locate his tools bag, but it disappeared somewhere in between all the trash.

In the end, he spent five hours of his free time, helping Oikawa to clean up. It was obviously just so he could find his precious tools bag.

And not because he could stare a bit at Oikawa, who realised he couldn’t find any of his clothes, and ended up cleaning in his stupid alien boxers.

* * *

 

As promised, he arrived at Oikawa's place before six. He knew Oikawa would leave his doors unlocked, so he just let himself in. He said, loudly "Your maintenance service is here!" as he turned around, trying to locate Oikawa.

Thank god, this time Oikawa was fully clothed as his head popped outside of the kitchen. "Oh, Iwa-chan! Come here, I made you a coffee. Thanks for dropping by."

Iwaizumi nodded at him and closed the distance between them in few quick strides. He took the offered coffee with a half-smile, murmuring a quiet "thanks". At least he won't have to buy a Starbucks after  that.

Oikawa leaned on the kitchen table, sipping on his tea and watching him closely. Hajime closed his eyes for a second, letting the first sips burn his mouth in a pleasant way. When he opened his eyes, Oikawa was staring at him with a small smile, but he quickly turned around to move a plate and clean it as a distraction. He knew Oikawa was somehow stalling, he didn’t know why, and he couldn't tear his gaze off his back, watching how his muscles moved under a thin t-shirt he graciously put on. There were few accidents with Oikawa greeting him half naked, or naked, and Iwaizumi firmly told him to make sure to be fully clothed before he received him. It wasn't that he minded watching Oikawa naked as there was a lot to look at - but there were boundaries, and Iwaizumi wouldn't let his libido decide on such delicate matters as whether or not his customers should receive him clothed or not.

He heard too many stories of the people from his trade that started off innocent, and ended up with them banging their clients and then getting a cold shoulder. Iwaizumi wasn’t even afraid of losing customers, but he just flat out refused to live a life straight out of a porn video. Life was idiotic enough as it was, he didn’t need to live cliches.

Iwaizumi allowed himself to drink half the cup, until he felt fully awaken. He stirred, and put the mug on the table before clearing his throat. "So, what's the emergency?"

Oikawa stilled, then turned around to face him again with that stupid expression on his face. He rubbed the back of his head, sticking out his tongue. "I forgot."

Hajime was glad that the mug was no longer in his hand, because he was sure he would smash it in his hand. He counted to five. "So this emergency was so life-threatening that you had to call me at five in the morning, but you forgot what it was after twenty minutes?"

Oikawa flinched at how calm he sounded, and laughed. "Iwa-chan, come on! You know I'm in the middle of my final exams, I'm over-worked!"

Hajime wished he was on a television show for the first time in his life, just so he could give a poignant look to the camera. "Next time you call me any other way but through a landlord, I won't answer. This is ridiculous." he said, as he walked out of the kitchen. He heard a loud thud and Oikawa ran after him with a stupid grin. "Wait, Iwa-chan! Go back to the kitchen, I remembered. Have a look at the tap, doesn't it look weird?"

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows as he came back to the room, following Oikawa. He didn't notice before, but the tap did look a bit awkward, like something hit it really hard. "You were doing the dishes while I was drinking coffee and you didn't _notice_ the tap was broken?"

Oikawa flashed him a smile. "As I said, over-worked!"

Iwaizumi shrugged and crouched to get the needed tools. He looked over his shoulder. "Okay, I got this. I should finish in ten minutes."

Oikawa nodded and seated himself by the table, drinking his tea. Iwaizumi felt a stupid, unwanted shiver running down his spine as he straightened up, rolling up his sleeves, and got to work. He knew Oikawa was boring his eyes in Hajime's back, but he didn't flinch. He finished fixing the tap, and when he turned around, Oikawa was still sitting by the table, same position and all.

"Don't you have finals to study for?" Hajime asked, washing his hands. He put the tools back in the bag, and leaned on the sink. Oikawa shrugged, looking at the insides of the almost empty cup. "Yeah, but I needed distraction."

Hajime felt his eyebrow twitching. "So that's why you called me at five am? Because you were _bored_? I bet you wouldn’t even notice the tap other way." he said, and he would laugh if he wasn't so goddamn tired.

Oikawa shrugged again as he took a last sip of tea. "You tend to notice stuff when you've been studying for the past ten hours. Everything is more interesting than the textbook.That's how I noticed the tap. And thought it looked dangerous."

Hajime didn't know what to reply to that, so he just shrugged, unrolled his sleeves and put on the jacket. He bid his farewell to Oikawa and left the apartment.

He didn't comment anything on how red Oikawa's  hands were, and he wondered if it was from the chill of the apartment, or if Iwaizumi's assumption proved true and Oikawa broke the tap in the last second to remain his face.

He laughed for a whole ride home, imagining Oikawa, all tired after studying, doing his best to break a tap in his kitchen just so he wouldn't look like an idiot.

 

As he got home, he decided to lay in bed. He still had some time before his next work ( the triplets broke the washing machine again, appointment at 10 am) so he let himself rest a bit. He mulled over the whole morning accident, and somehow all his irritation had gone away, and all that was left was amusement.

Hajime rolled onto side, setting an alarm at nine in a case he would fall asleep. He huffed another laugh under his breath, remembering Oikawa's red hand. He wondered if that guy used his hand to punch the tap, and he laughed even more.

But then, he started thinking about how much more comfortable and plain homely he felt in Oikawa's presence. It was weird, since he wanted to strangle him half of the time, but the other half was a pure pleasant simmering of something warm in his chest.

Obviously, it wasn't like that from the start. The first few encounters with Oikawa made Iwaizumi quite angry, riled up, and kinda frustrated, but he wouldn't admit it in thousand years. Back then, that is. Right now, he was quite clear that he wouldn't mind doing stuff with Oikawa. Or to him.

* * *

 

Hajime will never forget the first time he answered the landlords call and went to apartment 5, mostly because he was greeted by a very happy sounding " _Yahoo_ , Handyman-chan!", but there was no one to be seen. He went around the flat, following the annoying voice, until he came to the toilet, where the source of the voice was holding up a sink.

Hajime frowned, and quickly changed with the guy, getting the hold  of the sink so the guy could step back. "How long have you been standing here?" he asked, as he took in the red cheeks and a very loud, held in breath of relief. The guy massaged his wrists and sighed again, then he finally noticed Iwaizumi. His eyes widened as he looked up and down him.

"They were right..." he muttered to himself, but Hajime wasn't sure if he heard right because he had to focus on putting the sink down on the floor. He turned around to the guy. "You could've just put it on the floor, there was no ne-"

"Handyman-chan, you are not saggy at all!" the guy said, a surprised expression on his face. Hajime's eyebrowed went high. "Yeah? Are you living off the television dramas? What, you thought I'm going to be huge and old just because I’m a repairman? And the name's Iwaizumi. Don't call me Handyman-chan, even the kids don't do that."

Oikawa pondered over it for a second, tapping a finger on his pursed lips, and nodded. " _Iwa-chan_ , nice to meet you. I'm Oikawa Tooru."

Hajime cringed at the new nickname, but at least it sounded less infantile than "handyman-chan", and didn't make him feel like a character out of a children's show.

The first thing that Hajime noticed about Oikawa was that he had a very intense presence. He talked quite a lot, but not too much, but even when he was silent, the silence was loud and buzzing between them. Hajime felt his hair sticking up upon realising Oikawa never left his spot, and just kept on staring at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was crouched under the finally repaired sink, having a last glance over, when he felt hands weightening down on his shoulders. "What the-" he started, and when he wanted to turn around, his head hit the bottom of the sink with force. Oikawa gasped above him, then laughed, and his face hovered over Iwaizumi as he crouched next to him. "Good job, handyman-Iwa-chan!" he chanted childishly, as he looked over newly installed sink. "Thanks a lot! How can I repay you?"

Iwaizumi massaged his scalp, cursing. "It's already been paid for, by your landlord."

Oikawa hovered over him, smiling. "But I am _so_ grateful! Is there anything else I can do?"

Iwaizumi wasn't sure at that time what was Oikawa's intention, whether he wanted to murder or kiss Iwaizumi, but as soon as he moved closer, he lost his balance and fell on Iwaizumi, hitting his head in the same way Iwaizumi did seconds ago.

"What." asked Iwaizumi, trying to ignore the weight of the warm body laying atop of him.

"What." repeated Oikawa after him, blinking. Then, he shuffled back to his feet, straightening his shirt. 'Ok, Handyman-Iwa-chan, it was nice meeting you." he prickled at the material, then walked out of the bathroom. "I will make sure to let you know the next time I'm in a need of a handyman."

Hajime followed him to the door, putting shoes on without a word. He stared at Oikawa for a longer moment, then shook his head and grabbed his bag. "Sure."

With that, he left the apartment.

* * *

 

Their second meeting was certainly a very confusing one, as well. There was a problem with electricity, and upon examining it, Hajime informed Oikawa there wasn't much he could do, and that the landlord should contact an electrician who could fix it, as it was way out of Hajime's competency. Thus, he left a whining Oikawa to his flickering light and on his way to the next flat, he called the landlord to let him know about the situation.

Unfortunately, the landlord refused to call anyone else, and just told Iwaizumi to get a grip and figure it out.

So, he found himself back to Oikawa's flat within twenty minutes, and they both stood side to side under the horrible, palpitating flashes.

"It's sort of like a disco." Oikawa commented, staring at the unrelentless light. Iwaizumi looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "If you like it, I can leave it like that. I honestly have no idea how to fix it."

"You are not a very good handyman, Iwa-chan, are you? I knew you couldn’t really fix stuff. Everyone is complimenting you all the time, but I’m sure they are here just here for your ripp-" Oikawa stopped abruptly, and Iwaizumi grinned. "My ripped what?"

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "I didn't say ripped, I said R.I.P."

"You pronounce it differently, and this sentence doesn't even make sense." Iwaizumi rebutted calmly, with a grin still plastered on his face. Oikawa sighed. "If only you spent the same amount of time thinking about how to fix this problem as you do wrongly thinking I'm complimenting you..."

Iwaizumi admitted Oikawa had a point. He should start thinking how to get to the bottom of this. "I guess we can try switching the plugs, not the ones in your apartment, but the main ones. I don't know if it's gonna fix it, but it's a better start than standing here and admiring the flashes."

Oikawa nodded his head, with his eyes still glued to the light bulbs. Iwaizumi turned  around to walk to the main power supply, but then he remembered he needed to ask Oikawa for something. As he glanced at Oikawa, he suddenly felt his mouth drying weirdly. Maybe the light was getting to his head, and he was having an epileptic reaction, or he already had an attack, or something, and now he was just hallucinating.

Oikawa was smiling fondly at the unintended lights show, his face gentler without his stupid grin, sharp light-shadow difference making his features look so much prettier. Then, unaware of gaping Iwaizumi staring at him, he turned his head to cast a glance at Hajime, and their eyes met.

Iwaizumi was pretty sure that if this was a movie, they would kiss, or something. But since he was at work, and they were standing under a very mild short circuit that could develop into a dangerous problem if Hajime didn't act accordingly, and since Hajime refused to live by cliches, he broke the eye contact.

"So. I thought I'd give you my number." he said, and Oikawa's eyes shone. Hajime stared above Oikawa's head, before he continued. "I'm going to be on the other end of the building, so I will be contacting you via phone to check if the situation had changed. Just, watch if the light stops flickering, and let me know when it does, ok? I will be on the line the whole time as I work so just, update me on the situation."

Oikawa muttered something that sounded like a curse, and reached for Iwaizumi's phone to exchange numbers.

There were two grave outcomes of this situation: Hajime learned few new things about electricity, broadening his horizons and gaining more experience, which was nice. The other thing was that now Oikawa had his private number, as in the heat of the moment he forgot his work phone number, and gave his private number instead. It shouldn't matter in any other case, but in the case of Oikawa Tooru, it turned out to be a very significant detail.

 

At first, Oikawa reserved himself to call him when there was an emergency, or rather, when he thought there was an emergency. Gradually, he started contacting Iwaizumi just to piss him off. It worked for two weeks, until he started calling Hajime in the evening, every day, to just talk. Usually, he would just tell Hajime about his day, and boast about himself. Sometimes, Hajime was honestly tired, and wanted to just hang up, but he wouldn't. The calls became a part of his daily routine, and after a while, he not only didn't mind them, but he looked forward to them.

Hajime learnt everything there was that Oikawa cared to tell him, and after just three months of this affair, he already felt as if he knew Oikawa for half a decade, at least, when it came to information he had on his likes and dislikes.

(dislikes: sour cream, when it rains too hard, girls not noticing him( this one Hajime learned by himself, Oikawa never told him that, but it was obvious it was always a bow to him when he wasn’t at the centre of attention), crumbles in bed, fingerprints on glass, Kuroko no Basuke anime because apparently there were too many geniuses, too accurate history movies, too inaccurate history movies, cabbage, uneven pavement, small dogs, children crying at or because of him, cars honking, queues, seinen anime, crowded trains, overcooked rice, doing the dishes, too long books, haikus, a guy named Tobio-chan, green tea, black coffee, being sweaty, blurred selfies, bad hair day;

likes:volleyball, milk bread, aliens, or as he said galaxies and astronomy in general (though Iwaizumi learned that he was just an UFO enthusiast and didn’t had that great of a astronomical knowledge), popsicles, that one baseball anime, rilling Iwaizumi up, text messages, snapchat, when filter suits the lighting in the picture, spending time with his nephew, bragging, fruit tea, white coffees, parks, storms, first snow, taking a train late at night, winter coats, getting new phone straps from his so called fangirls ( Hajime never learned even a single name  of any of them), summer, cicadas, sales at his favorite stores, fried rice, festivals, fireworks, when it was warm but only with a nice breeze, smell of markers)

There were also many things he couldn't help but learn on his own, without Oikawa uttering a word. Things he just noticed, or realised, like when Oikawa lied, he would smile wider, or when he was happy, he would turn his head. When he was bored, he would call and complain that he's sad. But when he was really upset, he wouldn't call at all, and then Hajime came by on his own, to check on him. He would say that it was landlord's request to do a routine check on their gas meter, or adjust this or that. Hajime had no idea if Oikawa saw through his lies as much as Hajime could see through his. All he knew was that he could sleep better at night after he checked on Oikawa when he was having his silent days.

Oikawa acted like a spoiled brat ninety percent of the time, pouting and grimacing, probably thinking he's being cute, but when he thought no one was looking, he actually was kind of cute. Biting absent-mindedly on his nails, or worrying his lip, or tugging at the hem of his shirt.

The most funny thing was when Oikawa tried to be provoking, welcoming Hajime fresh out of a shower, or talking to him without any regards to personal space. Once, he started eating a melting popsicle in a really erotic way, next to Iwaizumi’s face, when he was stuck, screwing something at Oikawa’s table. Oikawa just sat above him and started making this weird noises, and when Hajime looked at him, he was slurping on the ice cream.

* * *

 

He still couldn't believe Oikawa would go as far as to do this, but he did. He teased Hajime mercilessly, and even though half of the time it was more ridiculous than not, the remaining moments left Hajime with terrible boners.

Oikawa probably thought it was a funny way to piss him off, unless it was his idea of being sexy. Which didn't work. Half of the time, at least. That's what he thought as he walked into the apartment number 5, flat 2, for the nth time this month, to find Oikawa in his robe, leaned on the sofa as he played with his phone.

"Your maintenance service is here." Iwaizumi said in a slightly strained voice. He realised Oikawa had earphones in, and hadn't heard him. He took two steps toward, just to notice that there were no boxers peeking from under the robe. Oikawa was naked, apart from the robe.

Hajime didn’t panic, he was through similar situations on occasions. He had all these single moms, yearning for a dream, strong man who could fix everything in their apartment while holding their child. Iwaizumi knew he wasn't that man, so he never felt even remotely tempted by them.

But this was different. When it came to Oikawa, everything was different.

Iwaizumi breathed through his nose as he looked down, to bare feet and his toes absentmindedly rubbing the fluffy rug. His gaze lifted, taking in the nicely shaped calves, years of training and exercise clearly visible, and stopped on Oikawa's thighs, that were definitely too tempting. There was something almost perverse, in a good way, how immodestly Oikawa sat on the armchair, almost straddling it, with each movement of his foot the robe threatening to reveal more and more.

It wasn't even tied properly, Iwaizumi noted as his gaze slipped up, watching the slow fall and rise of Oikawa's abdomen, then noticing a pink nipple, prominent on the pale skin of his chest. The robe barely covered Oikawa's private parts, probably only because it was so loose on him, with one side of the cloth slipping down his shoulder.

His eyes travelled up, to the strong lines of his clavicles, to the way his adam's apple bobbed, to his smiling lips-

Iwaizumi shot his head up, looking Oikawa straight in the eye, as the other grinned at him in amusement.

"Take a picture, Iwa-chan! It will last longer.' he laughed, taking the earphones out. Iwaizumi shifted, but didn't show any discomfort.

"I told you to wear clothes when I'm coming over, Asskawa." he said instead, and crouched to leave the bag on the floor. He realised his mistake immediately, when as he lifted his gaze, it was ideally on the line of Oikawa's crotch.

"Iwa-chan, I thought you didn't provide this kinds of services!" Oikawa teased, getting up and walking to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi had enough. As Oikawa came close enough, he looked him in the eye and reflected Oikawa's grin. He reached his hand, grabbed Oikawa's ankle, and hold him in place. He could hear Oikawa's breath hitch at the touch, so he kept one hand firm on Oikawa's ankle, the other moved up the calf, fingers stroking the ticklish spot behind of Oikawa's knee, then he spread his fingers to touch as much of the stupidly milky skin of his thigh. He wanted to laugh at Oikawa, to slap his thigh and tell him off, to tell him that this is what he gets for stupid jokes like that, but when he looked up, the laughter died on his lips.

Oikawa's lips were parted, he could see the wet tongue twitching behind his teeth as he took ragged breaths. His brown eyes half-lidded, a hazed gaze focused entirely on,  he supposed, Iwaizumi's hands. Oikawa's hands were squeezing tight his robe, a handful of cloth held between the fingers with knuckles white.

Iwaizumi let out a breath, and instead of laughing, or slapping, he dragged his other hand up as he slowly rose, feeling the skin on Oikawa's leg. As he straightened up, he let them ride up onto Oikawa's hips, so his whole robe was up on the sides, leaving material to hide his cock.

Which was already hard, Iwaizumi noticed as he guided complying Oikawa closer, and they pressed their bodies flush against each other. They didn't even kiss for a long moment, just keeping their eyes locked, Iwaizumi observing in awe as Oikawa breathed through his parted lips in short, quiet, almost choked gasps. He let his hands slide from Oikawa's hips to his ass, where he almost dug his fingers in the flesh, urging Oikawa to melt even more into him. Iwaizumi searched for something in Oikawa's face, lack of consent, worry, anything that would tell him to stop, but all he could see were his own feeling and emotions mirrored, in the way Oikawa soundlessly mouthed his name, and he had enough. When Oikawa closed his eyes, he embarrassingly slowly nuzzled his cheek with his nose, before placing there a slow kiss, then on his nose, before kissing his mouth, gently at first, but when Oikawa opened his mouth more, he bit lightly on Oikawa's lip.

It seemed to break Oikawa from under that weird spell that caused his earlier passiveness. He twisted his hands in Iwaizumi's shirt, tugging it out of his trousers, as Iwaizumi slipped his tongue inside of Oikawa's mouth, licking into it. Oikawa moaned, low in his throat, and locked his arms over Iwaizumi's neck, entangling his fingers in the black hair, thumbs stroking Hajime's earlobes.

"Fuck." Iwaizumi breathed, but before he could utter another word, Oikawa let out that sound that made Iwaizumi's grip tighten on Oikawa's skin, and his body moved forward, guiding them both towards the cursed armchair. Oikawa half-sat on the arm, parting his legs so Iwaizumi could fit in between them, and the possibilities it caused- Iwaizumi broke the kiss to rest his forehead on Oikawa's, breathing heavily.

"Oikawa..." he managed before Oikawa tugged at his belt, opening it with trembling fingers, and he slid to his knees, taking Iwaizumi's dick out of his barely opened trousers. Iwaizumi's fingernails scratched armchair's material, sinking his finger in it as if that could help him stand still. He looked down at Oikawa, Oikawa’s lips millimeters from his dick.

"You don't have t-"

"Shush." Oikawa said impatiently, then he traced his finger over Iwaizumi's slit, and licked at his dick after a second. He varied between flat and quick licks, kissing and huffing hot air over Iwaizumi's shaft, one hand gripped just above his hip as the other stroked his member, or slid down to his sack, massaging it gently. Iwaizumi grunted, squeezing his eyes at how good it felt, and trying to keep them open, to be able to fully observe Oikawa bobbing his head, his eyes closed in pleasure it apparently was to him, to give Iwaizumi head. Oikawa's cheeks were flushed and hollowed, he took breaks from time to time, taking air in hungry inhales as his hand pumped Iwaizumi.

Hajime woven his fingers through Oikawa's hair, tugging at it softly, and he felt Oikawa moan in his throat, and Iwaizumi felt it vibrate through him. He tugged at his hair again, and Oikawa let Iwaizumi’s dick out of his mouth, moaning weakly. Iwaizumi let his hand cup Oikawa's cheek as he rubbed his palm over flushed skin, and he helped with his other hand to haul Oikawa up.

He looked splendid, red lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum, pink cheeks, eyes that seemed to not see anything through its haze. Iwaizumi kissed his lips, and his cheek, nibbling at his earlobe as Oikawa's head lolled to a side, exposing his neck, so Iwaizumi went for it, biting and licking wherever he could reach. Oikawa's hands were twisted in his shirt again, and he felt him rocking against a leg that Iwaizumi forced between his trembling in agonising pleasure thighs.

"Lube- do you have-" Iwaizumi didn't recognise his own voice, it sounded way too hoarse and broken. Oikawa gasped inaudibly, as that voice whispered into his ear, and nodded, probably not trusting himself with his own voice.

It felt like a second and forever at the same time, when Oikawa moved away to get the needed stuff, the moments where he wasn't next to Iwaizumi left him weirdly empty and cold. Iwaizumi left out a shuttered breath. How did this even happen?

Oikawa embraced his neck with one arm,  and Hajime snapped his eyes open, only for a lube and a condom to be shoved into his chest. He heard Oikawa murmur something, but he didn't catch it, so he leaned a bit.

"What?"

Oikawa looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and whimpered. "You don't have to wear it. You can come inside."

Iwaizumi saw black for a while, because a vision of cumming inside Oikawa, to watch as his sperm drip out of him-

"Next time." he said instead, because all is fun, but safe sex is safe sex. He might be breaking his strict rule of not fucking his customers, but there were limits to how cliched he had to get.

At first, Oikawa pouted, but then the realisation of a promise of a next time hit him, so he just nodded his head, and kissed Iwaizumi again.

They shifted, so that Oikawa's back was rested against the armchair again, and Iwaizumi lowered his head to lick at his collarbones, to trace kisses to his nipples and kiss and bite at them until Oikawa was writhing under him. He motioned Oikawa so that he would lay on the arm on his stomach, his ass up in the perfect position for Iwaizumi to guide his lube covered fingers inside him, first one teasing Oikawa's entrance slowly until Oikawa whimpered again, and moved his ass as to impale himself on Iwaizumi's finger. "Quicker-" he gasped, and Iwaizumi wondered mildly if this position wasn't too uncomfortable. But given how flush Oikawa's skin was, how ragged his breaths, it didn't seem that it was of any concern to him.

Iwaizumi pressed a second finger in, amazed how there was practically no resistance as he stretched Oikawa open, pushing his fingers in and out, rubbing at his walls, and listening to Oikawa's broken moans.

"Fuck- do you do this often, you are so loose." Iwaizumi breathed into Oikawa's ear, and he let out a tired laugh. "Only to the thoughts of you."

Iwaizumi didn't know if that was supposed to be funny, or flirty, or aimed to embarrass him, but all he felt was this weird warmness in his heart. "That's kind of endearing." he said, kissing Oikawa's nape.

Oikawa laughed again, but this time it turned into a near shout, as he gasped and moaned as Iwaizumi found his prostate, and kept on massaging it, assuring there was always at least a tad of contact from his fingertips.

"Iwa-chan, fuck me" Oikawa huffed out between sobs of pleasure, and Iwaizumi put on a condom with slightly shaking fingers, and then he was sinking into Oikawa, the first thrust having him deep into his ass, up to the balls.

Oikawa's moaning and gasping noises were swallowed by the cushion, as he twisted his neck, his cheek resting on the armchair. Iwaizumi started off slowly, the first few thrust drawn out just so he could watch as Oikawa's back muscles tensed, to feel his entrance clamp on his dick as he moved his hips and thighs, meeting with every thrust, urging Iwaizumi to move more, faster, harder.

"Faster, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi kissed his nape again, before withdrawing almost completely and sinking back quickly, holding Oikawa as he slammed into him again and again, with no space for his hand to encircle Oikawa's erection, so all he could do was to rub his fingers over Oikawa's chest, scratching his fingers over sensitive nipples.

Oikawa's dick rubbed against the material of the chair as his body pressed against the armchair with Iwaizumi's every energetic thrust. With his hands over Oikawa's chest, Iwaizumi could feel his crazily fast heartbeat, as it pounded under his fingers to the rhythm of Oikawa's choked out sounds of a building orgasm.

Iwaizumi could feel he was on the edge, too, but it was Oikawa who came first, his back arching and head thrashing as he gripped the material under his so tightly that his whole fingers went white. His orgasm had him as silent as it could, only his body rocking, then going slightly limp, as Iwaizumi pounded into his for the last few strokes, until Oikawa squeezed him for the last time, taking him over the edge.

Iwaizumi probably sort of suffocated Oikawa as he rested on him for a minute or two, until he took his flaccid dick out, taking the condom off. He rubbed Oikawa's back, urging him to stand up, and he tightened the almost lost rob over him. Oikawa opened his eyes to look at him, and widened them in surprise as Iwaizumi kissed the side of his neck, and then his forehead.

"Do you want to have a nap before you fix my stuff?" Oikawa said in a small voice that didn't sound like him at all. Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa laced his fingers with his, as he guided him to his bedroom.

They laid on their sides, fingers locked, and would probably do some romantic couple-y things, like stare into each other's eyes, but they were too pumped out to remain conscious for long.

"You gotta clean your armchair later on." Iwaizumi said, half asleep. Oikawa snuggled closer to him, and though Iwaizumi was drifting to sleep, he knew he was wearing a pout.

"Can't you clean it for me?" Oikawa asked, but Iwaizumi was too tired to grace it with any answer. Instead, he opened one eye and squeezed Oikawa's nose.

"Asskawa, was there even anything that needed fixing in the first place, or did you call me here for nothing, as usual?" Iwaizumi asked, his hand cupping Oikawa's cheek.

Oikawa looked at him wordlessly for a minute before answering.

"Calling me Asskawa right now is a huge turn off.” Oikawa whined, moving his head to shake Iwaizumi’s fingers off his nose. “And well, you fixed everything what needed to be fixed." he added, slowly. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes, staring at him.

"Are you-"

But before he could finish, Oikawa flashed him his stupid smile, and added.

"And you plugged all the pipes that needed plugging."

Iwaizumi stared at him before the meaning of the sentence got to him, and he groaned.

"You are the lamest person alive, Oikawa. This was too cheesy.Or disgusting. I can’t decide."

Oikawa laughed easily, and rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"So we are a pair made in heaven, Mr My Life Is A Cliche Porn From The Eighties." Oikawa's breath tickled Iwaizumi's skin, and he grinned.

Hajime was always afraid of becoming one of the cliche handyman stories, but in that case, he hadn't have much room left for complaints. Maybe it was the worst cliche that ever happened to him, but he definitely didn't regret it.

"Go to sleep, idiot." he said instead of voicing his thoughts, and Oikawa just laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel i didnt stress enough how hot iwaizumi would be as a handyman, im so sorry for that i feel i comitted treason of sorts. though since it was written from his perspective that would be... kinda hard.... to achieve....  
> but please calm yourselves with happy thoughts of oikawa in a robe 
> 
> i have very mixed feelings about this ff  
> also writing smut is hard... it sounded better in my head. and definitely looked better when i was imagining it while writing.  
> as usual, my blogs on tumblr : twinkmastertoudou/jensuisdraws


End file.
